The present invention relates to a working tool which can be used for engaging and disengaging of a bolt and nut by mounting on a driver bit or a socket of a driver.
Conventionally, as a working tool such as typically used driver or the like, there is a fixed type driver, in which a driver bit is integrally mounted on a handle (grip portion), or an exchangeable driver, in which several kinds of driver bits are detachably mounted to a common handle, and so forth. Either driver cannot be used other than driving a screw.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a working tool which can be used as a socket wrench for engaging and disengaging bolt and nut, by mounting on a driver as set forth above.
A working tool of the invention as defined in claim 1, formed by externally fitting a socket body 2 which is movable in an axial direction along an outer periphery of a driver bit 11, detachable from the driver bit 11 and being non-rotatable over the entire range of axial direction, on the driver bit 11, and forming socket portions 3, 4 at both end portions of the socket body 2.
With the invention as defined in claim 1, a socket body which is movable in axial direction along the driver bit and is detachable but non-rotatable, is externally fitted on the driver bit to form socket portions at both ends of the socket body. Therefore, by simply externally fitting the socket body on the driver bit, the driver can be effectively used as a socket wrench.
The working tool of the invention can be simply used by mounting on a typical driver, such as a fixed type driver, in which the driver bit is integrally mounted on a handle, an exchangeable type driver, in which the driver bit is detachably mounted on the handle or so forth. Furthermore, since the construction is simple and formed with single hollow shaft like body, it can be manufactured at low cost and is convenient for carrying.
On the other hand, when the socket body is mounted on the driver to perform tightening operation of the bolt which enables wrenching off by applying a wrenching torque, the socket portion of the socket body is engaged with the head portion of the bolt to tighten, or loosen the bolt, and thereafter push out the head of the bolt locked in the socket portion by a handle of the driver. Thus, the bolt head can be easily removed.
Since the socket body is externally fitted on the driver bit over the entire range in the axial direction, even when the socket body is shifted to either position of the driver bit, the socket body will not cause lost motion.
In the tool of the invention, the socket body, which is movable in axial direction along the driver bit and is detachable but non-rotatable, is externally fitted on the driver bit to form socket portions at both ends of the socket body. Therefore, by simply externally fitting the socket body on the driver bit, the driver can be effectively used as a socket wrench and is applicable to large and small 2 kinds of bolt/nut sizes by both socket portions having different internal diameters formed at both end portions.
In the working tool of the invention, engaging means 5 engageable with an engaging recess portion 11b formed on the outer periphery of the driver bit 11 is provided in the socket body 2, whereby the socket body 2 is held on the driver bit 11 in a position where each socket portion 3, 4 can be used. The socket body can be held on the driver bit at the position where each socket portion can be used by providing the engaging means engageable with the engaging recess portion formed on the outer periphery of the driver bit. By this, upon use, the socket body does not move to make operation easier. On the other hand, upon carrying, the socket does not fall off the driver bit. Thus, the socket can be always mounted on the driver bit to provide good portability.
Advantageously, in the working tool defined in claim 3, the engaging means 5 comprises a spherical body 7 inserted and arranged within a window 6 provided at a predetermined position of the socket body 2, and a spring 8 biasing the spherical body 7 to engage with the engaging recess portion 11b of the driver bit 11 by projecting inwardly from the window 6. By forming the engaging means with the spherical body inserted, arranged within the window provided in the socket body, and the spring biasing the spherical body to project inwardly from the window to engage with the engaging recess portion of the driver bit, the socket body can be positively held at the predetermined position on the driver bit to make construction simple and manufacturing easy.